One Sentence Meme USUK
by WhiteWings9
Summary: A series of one sentence drabbles. America/England. Multiple genres. Major fluff with one instance of smut. Very short.


**One Sentence Meme (USUK)**

**#1 - Angst****  
><strong>It was only when his finger froze over the trigger that Arthur realised just how much he loved Alfred; he lowered the rifle and let it clatter to the mud floor as the world around him shattered.

**#2 - AU****  
><strong>Commodore Arthur Kirkland, proud captain of the Maria Rose, would never admit even to himself just how much he likes it whenever that Jones boy would look up from his scrubbing and flash his cheery smile.

**#3 - Crack!fic****  
><strong>As they drove past the welcome sign, Alfred frowned and Arthur had to suppress his smile as someone had modified it to read: "WELCOME TO FLORIDA THE SUNSHINE STATE TOUCH IT AND IT'LL GROW BIGGER."

**#4 - Crossover****  
><strong>Their fingers melded and clasped, their rings clinking together, and with a sudden swift movement he brought Alfred's hand to his lips to kiss the cool metal band.

**#5 - First Time****  
><strong>Although he acted aloof and said in so many words just how much he found the whole notion of calling their little outing in the park a 'first date', secretly it warmed Arthur's heart.

**#6 - Fluff****  
><strong>"Je t'aime," he whispered, trying his darndest to imitate Francis's husky tone, and when he saw how prettily Arthur blushed he continued, "Je souhaite que nous puissions être ensemble pour toujours."

**#7 - Humour****  
><strong>This_ will_ be the last time Alfred makes fun of his eyebrows, Arthur promised as his rage boiled over, but his infamous British wit failed him and all he could manage was a spluttered, "W-well, I think your tie is stupid!"

**#8 - Hurt/Comfort****  
><strong>Arthur, smelling strongly of beer and cheap wine, lay draped in a boneless mass on the couch; his drink-fuelled ramblings eventually quietened as Alfred's cool fingers combed through his sweat-matted locks.

**#9 - Smut****  
><strong>Alfred wasn't really very experienced, but Arthur grew to tolerate the slight touch of teeth because he quite like seeing those pretty lips wrapped around his cock.

**#10 - UST****  
><strong>Alfred swept his gaze across the confetti-strewn table and settled on the label-free bottle; he quirked an eyebrow and quipped, "You know that's a sign of sexual frustration, right?"

**Author's comment****  
><strong>  
>Challenged by ~LadyKnightOfHollyros. It was initially a '10 Words Or Less Meme', but I failed and it became what it is with maximum punctuation raepage! 8D<p>

I finally decided to write about America x England, commonly abbreviated to USUK, because god I love this pairing! They're a really flexible pairing as well, as this meme would show. I hope to write more substantially in the near future for them.

Some notes on the drabble:

1) Revolutionary War wangst, anybody? =3

2) I actually quite like this universe I've accidentally created. Arthur was initially a pirate and Alfred their new recruit, but I wanted to give Arthur some 'unf' so he became a naval officer and Alfred a kind of rookie.

3) It's fair to say I fail with crack, yep... This was the hardest to write T_T

4) Not sure if it's obvious, but this is a crossover with Satoru Kannagi's _Only the Ring Finger Knows_. I made Arthur play Yuichi's role because I like manry!Arthur xD

5) Pretty much failed this one too... I just couldn't think of anything but fluff!

6) What Alfred is saying is, "I love you, I wish we could be together forever." In all honesty I got this 'Alfred speaking French' concept from a fanart, I'll try link the picture sometime _

7) Fail at crack, fail at humour orz On second thought, I could be trying to tie the 'humour' prompt with 'British wit' or something.

8) At one point I tried to convey Alfred's own hurt and guilt, but I guess it just didn't turn out like that.

9) Oh god, _this_ is the sole reason the rating has to be jacked up! I had fun writing it though /

10) ...and then they went to have sex in the car. Yep.


End file.
